


Sing to Me

by fiftyfifty



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Beware, F/M, Gen, Karaoke, half of this was written 4 years ago, repost from ff.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyfifty/pseuds/fiftyfifty





	1. Warnings and Threats

“Guys, guys, guys, guys, GUYS!” Emmett yelled, barrelling down the stairs, “I know what we can do!”

The whole family groaned. We were sitting in the lounge room next to our significant other, idly chatting about anything and everything. Edward stiffened next to me, obviously responding to whatever Emmett’s thoughts were about.

“No, Emmett. Some of us _want_ to keep out eardrums thank-you very much, especially Bella.”

I frowned; none of us knew what Emmett’s idea was that Edward was so against. It could have been something completely crazy, like trying to race to the moon or something benign, like a movie. You never really knew and Edward was nothing to go off, we all knew what he was like.

Alice started to giggle next to Jasper with a sneaky grin across her face, “Oh, lighten up, Edward! It’ll be fun.”

“Bella, do you have any idea what they’re talking about?” Rosalie asked me sarcastically. Shockingly, Rosalie had finally let go of her boundaries and icy cold treatment of me a few weeks ago. What was even more surprising was that we actually got along quite well; we even had the same sense of dry humour.

I shook my head dramatically and slipped on an evil smirk, “I’m sorry, Rose, but the only way I think we’ll ever find out is if we beat it out of the weakest link. You know what? I think I’m tired of people and their gifts of _‘annoying’_ and _such._ ”

On cue, she stood up and waltzed over to her husband. “Darling, do you think you could tell us what you think we absolutely have to do?” She batted her eyelashes and ran her hand across his chest.

“Maybe,” he replied, a bit smugly, “But I think I’ll wait a bit longer, its fun watching you try and figure it out, Rosie baby.”

_Not a good response, Emmett. All you’ve done is made her pissed now._ I thought to myself.

Rose straightened up a bit taller and glared at her husband. Emmett obviously didn’t know what was coming, but the rest of us did and we were all looking on, quite amused.

Rosalie slowly walked around behind Emmett, trailing her hand across him as she went. She winked at us, and then slapped her hand as hard as she could across the back of his head.

The sound echoed through the room and I winced at how loud it was.

Emmett seemed to shrink in size as he faced his furious wife. “I’m sorry, honey, I won’t do it again. I’ll tell you now, you know. The idea was-“ Emmett was eager to get back into his wife’s good books again.

“SHH!” Rosalie shushed him, placing her hand firmly over his mouth, “I don’t want you to tell me now. I think I’ve punished you for the moment and I want to know what the idea is from one of the other two people in this room who know what it is.”

Emmett grumbled to himself, “They better not tell her.”

Rosalie silenced him with a look and raised her hand as a warning. He dropped his head and sat on the couch in resignation.

I grinned at Rose and she nodded back, heading toward Edward.

“Hey Edwaaaard,” I said, dragging out his name, as I stood next to Rosalie, “Do you happen to know what Emmett wants to do?”

“Yes. Why?”

He looked between me and Rose, before his gaze landed on Emmett. Edward visibly flinched and then looked back at Rose.

“Tell me!” demanded Rose, “Or I’ll do _this_ for the whole week, slowly getting worse!”

I looked at her quizzically, trying to find out what she was doing. She shook her head and gestured toward Edward. I turned to him and he had is head in his hands and was moaning.

“Rose, I don’t want to see what you and Emmett do together! I see it enough as it is!” he snapped, shuddering.

“Well, tell us what he wants to do and I promise I will stop it for the moment,” Rose bargained.

“Fine,” Edward sighed in defeat, “He’s-“

“NOOOOO!” Emmett shrieked, “I’ll kill it, I swear I will! Do _not_ tell them!”

Edward looked shaken and absolutely terrified. “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you.”

“Why?” Rosalie snarled.

“The... the Volvo,” Edward sobbed.

I huffed. Sometimes, I was _sure_ he loved that damn thing more than me.

“Fine,” I said, exasperated, “We still have another victim.”

Rose brightened considerably. “We do, we do, we do!” she sang happily.

We then turned on Alice, who was stuttering, “I... I swear...I, I...I don’t _know_ anything, okay?”

“Well, we think you do,” I replied.

Rose added, “Does ‘ _Oh, lighten up, Edward! It’ll be fun’_ ring any bells?”

“I won’t tell you. You have to guess!” Alice was defiant, but Rose and everybody else in the room knew her weakness, her _clothes._

“I guess you don’t really care about your wardrobe,” Rose pondered to herself, “I reckon we’re overdue for a bonfire around here.”

She turned to me, “What do you say, Bella? Do you think her outfits would make the perfect fuel for the fire?”

“Why, yes,” I agreed as we both turned back to Alice, “I think that would be perfect.”

“You wouldn’t...”

Rose grinned, “We would.”

Alice ran at vampire speed and stood in front of the stairs, sobbing. “Fine, I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you! Anything but the clothes! Emmett wants to-“

“NOOOOO!” Emmett screamed again, but Alice ignored him.

“-have a game of Karaoke, Cullen style.”

“Why, Alice?” Emmett sighed, “Why did you have to tell them?”

“You just don’t understand, it’s a girl thing. Would you like anyone to murder your video games?” Alice demanded.

“No,” Emmett didn’t hesitate on the reply.

Carlisle cleared his throat, it was the first time he had made a move to interrupt what was happening, “I’m just wondering, Bella, but why were you and Rosalie threatening both Alice and Edward? Emmett, I understand-“

“Hey!”

“-but why the other two? You could have easily retrieved the information out of Emmett?”

“Bella, do you want to tell them?” Rose asked me.

“Sure. Well, Rose and I were talking about how the others use their gifts to their own advantage, like how Edward and Alice are always keeping secrets from the rest of us and how Edward invades other people’s privacy. Not always on purpose, but he does. And Alice, she manipulates her visions of the future, so that she always gets things in her favour and what she wants to happen. It kind of takes away everyone’s freewill and frankly, we think that everyone’s had enough of it.”

At the end of my little rant, everyone had different expressions plastered on their faces. Edward and Alice looked ashamed, Rosalie nodded in agreement, Carlisle and Esme looked understanding, Emmett looked confused and Jasper seemed a little smug.

Esme spoke up for the first time in the conversation, “But what has Emmett got to do with this?”

Rosalie decided that this was her question to answer. “Well, Emmett’s always coming up with ridiculous schemes and Edward and Alice always try to hide them. Bella and I came to the conclusion that Emmett would have another crazy idea soon and that we could use the others’ gifts against them.”

I took it from there, “When Emmett wouldn’t tell us, as usual, we decided to try and pry the information out of Edward. We knew that he would usually spill the beans straight away, but common knowledge is that Emmett would mentally threaten the Volvo. With the Volvo under threat, Edward wouldn’t dare mutter a word. Rosalie assaulted him with mental pictures of her and Emmett’s ‘private life’ to try and influence him and torture him at the same time, but as planned, Edward wouldn’t budge. Next was Alice. Her visions provided easy leverage. With her addiction to her clothes and shopping, we knew that she would do anything to protect them, no matter the price. Rosalie made the firm decision to burn her wardrobe and the only way to make Rose change her mind is to give her what she wants, so Alice had to do it. This little ‘scenario’ left Alice with visions of her clothes burning and Edward with permanent images of Emmett and Rosalie.”

Carlisle appeared exasperated. He sighed and spoke up, reaffirming the authority in the coven, “Bella, Bella, Bella. You and Rose are quite the criminal masterminds aren’t you? While I don’t agree with your methods, you do have a point. Edward and Alice have been abusing their powers a little too much for my liking-“

“But, Carlisle-“ Alice began to protest.

“No ‘buts,’ Alice,” Carlisle continued, “Rosalie and Isabella have raised a good issue. Now, let’s see who agrees. All those who think that Edward and Alice are abusing their powers, raise your hand.”

Everyone in the room raised their hand with the exception of Alice.

“Edward!” Alice exclaimed, “Why do you think we are abusing our powers? We’re just making the best of the hand we’ve been dealt!”

“Oh, shut up, Alice!” Edward snapped back, “We _have_ been abusing our powers and you know it! The occasional thing that we can’t help is alright, but using them to propel ourselves into what we want just isn’t right. Bella and Rosalie are right, we need to let every have their own free will back!”

“But...” Alice spluttered, “What about Jasper?”

I interjected, “Jasper does over-influence our emotions occasionally. Sometimes because he needs to and other times just for his amusement, but he only does it every now and then, _not on a daily basis!”_

“Enough!” Carlisle shouted, “I think everyone should just go away for about half an hour and cool off. We’re all getting a bit worked up. When we come back, we won’t mention this to each other again, but Edward and Alice, take into consideration what the others have said.”

With that, he left the room.

“Watch out, Jasper,” Rosalie threatened, “You better keep one eye on your back at all times, our next target is _you.”_

Jasper shuddered before Emmett had to add his own two cents, “ _Court is adjourned!”_


	2. I Love You More Than You Get

After cooling off in the garden for half an hour, I went back inside to join the rest of the Cullens in the lounge room.

Emmett, obviously getting bored from the lack of activity, piped up. “Can we please play my game now?”

Alice opened her mouth to reply, but was silenced by a glare from Jasper, who was seated next to Esme on the other side of the room.  _Things don’t seem to be going so well between them at the moment,_ I thought to myself.  Pity must have been rolling off me in waves because Jasper’s head shot up to look at me questioningly.

I shook my own head slightly and looked towards Emmett.

“Fine, Emmett. We can play your game now, but what exactly do we have to do?” I queried.

“Well, we have to put two lots of everyone’s names in a hat. Then we have to pull two out and sing a song to each of them.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound too hard,” I replied, so naïve.

Emmett laughed boisterously. “You apparently haven’t played with us Cullens before, have you?” he chuckled again, “You have to Cullenize the lyrics!”

“Cullenize?”

“Yeah, you have to make the lyrics apply directly to the person or the Cullens!” Emmett yelled, getting way overexcited.

“Okay...” I wasn’t so sure about this anymore.

“Guess what!” Emmett yelled again, “I have the names done already!”

He held out a simple Cullen baseball cap full of shredded bits of paper and everyone reached in and grabbed out two pieces.

I hesitated and got the last names in the bottom, _Rosie_ and _Eddie._

 _Great,_ I thought, _I_ had _to get Edward, didn’t I?_

“Ooh!” Emmett squealed. Yep, _squealed,_ “I got two awesome names! I already know what I’m gonna sing, suckers!”

“Emmett...” Esme scolded.

“Sorry, mom.”

“Um, Emmett? What do we do now?” I questioned.

“Well, I’ve already picked what order we’re going in and you have to pick one of your persons to start off with. Oh, and the order is The Doc, Esme, Rosie, Me, Eddie, You, Ali and finally, Jasmine.”

“Oh, shut up, Emily!” Jasper yelled, throwing one of Esme’s cushions at his head.

“Boys!” Esme yelled, stopping their bickering.

“Okay, Doc. Off you go!” Emmett said enthusiastically to Carlisle.

Carlisle slowly got up and walked towards the sound system next to the widescreen television and placed a CD in the slot.

“Esme, this one is for you! It’s called, ‘I Love You More Than You Get’.” Carlisle declared proudly.

The sound of Michael Bublé’s single ‘Haven’t Met You Yet’ flowed out of the speakers and then Carlisle began to sing.

 

**I’m not surprised**   
**That everything lasts**   
**I’ve looked at your heart so many times I’ve stopped keeping track**   
**Love you at day**   
**Love you at night**   
**Can’t keep up**   
**I love you so much**

**I love you so much it’s confusing**   
**I don’t have to try to not to lose it**   
**I thought I thought of every possibility**

**And I know someday that it will all turn out**   
**You’ll make me work so we can work to work it out**   
**And I promise you kid that I’ll get so much more than I get**   
**I love you more than you get**

**Mmmmmm**

**I don’t want to wait**   
**I don’t like to give up**   
**I guess it’s all you**   
**And the other part’s luck**   
**Wherever you are**   
**Whenever it’s right**   
**You came out of nowhere and into my life**

**And I know that we can be so amazing**   
**And baby your love is gonna change me**   
**And now I can see every possibility**

**Mmmmmm**

**And somehow I know that it will all turn out**   
**You’ll make me work so we can work to work it out**   
**And I promise you kid I’ll get so much more than I get**   
**I love you more than you get**

**They say, all’s fair**   
**In love and war**   
**But I won’t need to fight it**   
**We’ll get it right**   
**And we’ll be united**

**And I know that we can be so amazing**   
**And being your life is gonna change me**   
**And now I can see every single possibility**

**Mmmmmm**

**And someday I know it will all turn out**   
**And I’ll work to work it out**   
**Promise you kid I’ll get more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get**

**Oh, and you know it will all turn out**   
**And you’ll make me work so we can work to work it out**   
**And promise you kid to give so much more than I get**   
**I love you more than you get**   
**I love you more than you get**   
**Oh, promise you kid to give so much more than I get**   
**(Oh, Love, Love, Love, Love)**   
**(Love, Love, Love)**   
**I love you more than you get**   
**(Love, Love, Love, Love)**

**Ehhhhh**

**I love you more than you get**

 

By the time Carlisle had finished singing, everyone’s eyes were full of unshed tears. Esme was openly dry sobbing into Edward’s chest. She at last looked into Carlisle’s eyes and muttered, “I love you, too,” before running into his arms and pulling him into a very passionate kiss.

All of the guys in the room wolf whistled while the others applauded. Esme and Carlisle finally pulled apart and Emmett declared;

“Your turn, Esme!”


	3. Today

Esme dried her nonexistent tears and coughed quietly, “Thank you, Carlisle. It was beautiful.”

“You’re welcome, darling,” he replied, “Anything for you.”

I think all of the girls in the room, including me, swooned at this comment.

“Well,” Esme brightened, “I guess it’s my turn now. This song is for Edward.”

Esme walked to the sound system and exchanged the Michael Bublé disc for one by Rob Thomas.

“Oh,” she added, “Before I start the song I want to say a little something. Our family used to be uneven; everyone had a mate except for Edward. Everyone could tell he was miserable, but couldn’t do anything to help. Then our lovely Bella came along and changed his life. He came into his own and blossomed. The lyrics of ‘Someday’ by Rob Thomas are about changing a life and figuring everything out and I’ve tweaked the lyrics a little to kind of show how his life has changed and what effects Bella has had on him.”

Leaving it at that, Esme turned around and hit play, filling the room with the opening notes.

 

**You were gone**   
**You started all over again**   
**You tried to find a way to make another life that time**   
**You did hide**   
**Held all your feelings inside**   
**You tried to carry on when all you wanted was to cry**

**Then you’d met, Bella**   
**We’d figured all this out**   
**We put an end to all our doubt**   
**Went and found a way to make things better now**   
**‘Cause you’d met, Bella**   
**We put our pride out loud**   
**We are better off right now**   
**Today**

**You wait**   
**Try to find another mistake**   
**If you throw it all away, then maybe you can change your mind**

**You don’t run**   
**Ohhhhh**   
**Now that everything is over and done**   
**You can shine a little light on everything around you**   
**Man it’s good to be someone**

**‘Cause you’d met, Bella**   
**We’d figured all this out**   
**We put an end to all our doubt**   
**Went and found a way to make things better now**   
**‘Cos you’d met, Bella**   
**We put our pride out loud**   
**We are better off right now**   
**Today**

**And I don’t wanna wait**   
**I just wanna know**   
**I just wanna hear you tell me so**   
**Give it to me straight**   
**Tell it to me slow**

**‘Cause you’d met, Bella**   
**We’d figured all this out**   
**We put an end to all our doubt**   
**Went and found a way to make things better now**   
**‘Cause you’d met, Bella**   
**We put our pride out loud**   
**We are better off right now**   
**Today**

**Well, sometimes we don’t really know it**   
**Just how good it has been**   
**So maybe we should start all over**   
**Start all over again**   
**‘Cause sometimes we don’t really know it**   
**Just how good it can get**   
**So maybe we should start all over**   
**Start all over again**

****

The song ended and everyone applauded, while I was flushed red. I know that the song was about and for Edward, but it still mentioned me. It was really sweet though.

Esme was fiddling with the edge of her shirt while shyly glancing at Edward, unsure of what he thought of it. He got up and walked toward her, enveloping her in his arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead and muttered, “I loved it, mum. Thank you so much and you are very right, Bella has changed my life drastically.”

All of the women were practically in tears again at such a tender mother and son moment, when Emmett so rudely interrupted. Again.

“Enough of all this mushy stuff!” he yelled, “Come on, Rosie! I know you probably have something rockin’ up your sleeve!”


	4. She's a Vamp

“Damn straight I do!” Rosalie yelled, “Don’t you know me at all? I always need to sing a rockin’ dance song!”

She danced away from the group towards a vampire strength locked drawer, shaking her hips in Emmett’s direction.

 _Oh no,_ I though, _That cannot be good! Seriously, what good comes from something locked up and hidden? Except buried treasure of course, but that almost always comes with a curse..._

My train of thought of was interrupted by Rose dragging open the drawer and producing a single, dust covered CD. She walked to the sound system and placed the disc inside it and pressed pause.

“Okay, everyone! My first person is Alice! She is such a poor, poor girl. She had her favourite dance track confiscated after Emmett got a bit carried away dancing to it and forgot he was inside. I am sorry to say that the house he was in was unsalvageable. Now as a special treat, I have retrieved the sacred disc for one show only! Alice I hope you enjoy my rendition of ‘Blue’ by Eiffel 65!” Rosalie declared, cheering as loud as she could.

Alice’s face was lit up like a Christmas tree and Jasper was vibrating from the excitement emanating off of her and Emmett.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Rosalie added, “Guys, girls and vamps alike please keep an eye out for Emmett. I really like this house and I don’t want it trashed! Thank you! So grab your partner by the hand and, oh, what the hell... Just grind and swing your hips like your life depends on it! And with that, _let’s begin!”_

She spun on the spot and pressed play.

 

**Now listen up**   
**Here’s the story**   
**About a pixie vamp**   
**That lives in the big world**

**And all day and all night**   
**And everything she sees**   
**Are the Cullens, like her**   
**Inside and outside**

**Big white house**   
**With the big glass windows**   
**And a yellow Porsche**   
**And everything is clothes for her**   
**And herself and everybody around**   
**‘Cause she ain’t got nobody to share them with**

**She’s a vamp da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**

**She’s a vamp da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**

**She has a white house with some glass windows**   
**Yellow is the colour, her car proudly wears**   
**Green are the streets and all the trees are too**   
**She has boyfriend and he chews on shoes**   
**Pale are the people here who walk around**   
**Black and gold eyes, a faded out look**   
**Visions are the things she talks, she thinks**   
**Fangs are allergic to our kind of vamp**

**She’s a vamp da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**

**She’s a vamp da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**

**She has a white house with some glass windows**   
**Yellow is the colour her car proudly wears**   
**Green are the streets and all the trees are too**   
**She has boyfriend and he chews on shoes**   
**Pale are the people here who walk around**   
**Black and gold eyes, a faded out look**   
**Visions are the things she talks, she thinks**   
**Fangs are allergic to our kind of vamp**

**She’s a vamp da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**

**She’s a vamp da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**   
**Da ba dee da ba di**

The song faded out and everyone realised who they were dancing with. Esme was pressed up against Edward, Alice was grinding up against Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmett were the only couple that were actually dancing together.

 _That means..._ My thoughts informed me of who I was dancing with. I looked up into the honey eyes of the one and only Jasper Hale. I blushed bright red and looked down only to realise that he was holding me flush to his body and I had my arms wrapped around him.

I dropped my arms and we both took a step back, looking anywhere but each other.

“Uh... Um, I’m... Um... Opps?” I managed to spit out, barely.

“Um, yeah...Uh... Sorry?” Jasper replied about as smoothly as me.

Everyone else realised their arrangements a second after us and could hardly move fast enough to get away from each other. Meanwhile, in the corner near the stereo, Emmett and Rosalie were laughing their asses off at us. Emmett hit the floor and was absolutely hysterical and Rosalie was leaning on the floor for support.

Everyone sat back down on the couches with their mate while trying sit as far away from their dancing partner as possible. As always, me and my bad luck ended up with me sitting in-between Jasper and Edward.

 _Fun for me,_ I thought sarcastically.

Once Emmett and Rose had stopped laughing, they stood in front of all of us, grinning like Cheshire cats. Oh no...

“What did you do, Rose? I can feel the mischief rolling off of you like a tsunami!” Jasper demanded, this was definitely not good.

“Well,” Emmett started, “Do any of you remember the last time we danced to that song?”

Edward groaned and his head fell forward and landed in his hands. “I do,” he mumbled.

“And what happened?” Rosalie prompted.

Jasper answered for Edward, “We ended up dancing very provocatively with someone other than our partners and Rosalie wished that she could have recorded it and Emmett wanted pictures.”

“Guess what we did this time?” Rosalie screamed like a five-year-old girl on Christmas.

“You didn’t...” Esme gasped.

“ _We did!”_ Emmett bellowed, “And now we have perfect blackmail material, especially for Jasper and Bella!”

“What do you mean ‘ _especially Jasper and Bella’_ Emmett?” Jasper asked, nerves and horror crept into his voice.

“Well, you two, we might have a caught a very hot pash on video and a couple of photos!” Emmett squealed like a teenage girl.

“No... No. You didn’t?” It was meant to come out as a strong rebuttal, but it sounded more like question.

“Yes, we did,” Rose replied, plugging the video recorder into the television, “We’ll even show you.”

The screen flickered to life and footage of our dancing appeared. There it was, Esme and Edward grinding, Alice and Carlisle dancing flush against each other and then... Me and Jasper all over each other, grinding and getting as close as possible.

 _Are they just teasing?_ I thought, _It seems innocent_ enough _at the moment. Oh no, I spoke to soon..._

And there was the money shot. Me and Jasper in a very steamy, hot kiss. Damn, not even _Edward_ had kissed me like that before and I couldn’t even remember it. Wait, oh no! _Now_ I can. Grr...

“Um...” Jasper was speechless, “Well, at least we know I’m over my bloodlust...?”

From where I was sitting, I could feel Edward’s chest faintly vibrating and it was quickly increasing. I quickly tapped Jasper’s thigh, which caused him to flick his eyes toward me, but they flicked away again just as quick.

_Not what I want..._

Edward’s growl was almost audible now. I needed Jasper’s help. _Now._

I tapped his leg twice this time, and he finally held eye contact. Everyone else was too busy watching the video footage to notice what we were doing, for now.

I flicked my head almost imperceptibly toward Edward and Jasper caught my drift, flinching when he caught scent of Edward’s emotions. I could feel the calm spreading through the room and it had two effects. One of them was good, Edward wasn’t growling anymore but now, everyone was staring at me and Jasper.

_Shit, talk about awkward..._


	5. Today

About a minute passed and I started to fidget, causing my legs to brush against both Edward and, unfortunately, Jasper.  Everyone was waiting to see what the two of us would do.

_Ah, screw it! They want a show?_

I tugged on Jasper’s collar and made him turn completely toward me; we were going to have to use Alice and Edward’s power to our advantage this time. I sent out my emotions of mischief to Jasper and then flicked my hair in Edward’s direction again, trying to get him to understand.

Understanding sparkled in Jasper’s eyes and I saw him look at Edward, their eyes met and I could tell that the plan was getting through to Edward. He looked at me briefly and I slipped on a sly grin. Looking defeated, Edward moved his eyes in a nodding motion. _Score,_ we have one on board.

I concentrated on making the decision of kissing Jasper in my mind and then looked at Alice. Her eyes were glazed over. When they regained focus, she looked frantic, but Jasper sent calming waves out into the room and sent a lazy grin in Alice’s direction. She relaxed slightly and winked at me.

_Awesome, the empath, mind reader, seer and human unite. _Now this is how you should use vampire superpowers.__

“Hey, Alice,” I mumbled, “You might want to get the digital camera.”

“Why would I listen to you, Bella?” Alice asked, playing along, “I just saw you making out with my boyfriend.”

“Because,” I replied, “You might want to catch their reactions.”

“Reactions to wh-“ Carlisle began to ask.

Alice took off across the room and snatched the camera from Emmett. She stood in front of the coven, so that she could get everyone into the shot. She winked at me, the signal for show time.

 _Here goes nothing..._ I thought before going in for the kill.

Jasper leant down and I tilted my head towards him, our lips touching perfectly in the middle. Our kiss started out soft and slow and then turned more passionate.

I could hear the camera going off rapidly in the background and the gasps of shock from the rest of the family, but at the moment, Jasper and I couldn’t care less.

His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, granting him access. Neither Edward nor any boy had ever kissed me like this and it was an all new experience for me. Jasper tasted sweet, yet had a spicy edge to it. It was kind of addictive.

We kept going, ignoring protests from around us until I had to breathe. We broke apart and just looked at each other.

Jasper was the first one slightly coherent. “Wow...” was all he managed though.

“Yeah...” Uh huh, I wasn’t much better.

Chaos broke out around us and I smirked slightly. _Revenge is so sweet..._ Jasper felt my evilness and smirked back. Hell yeah, we were _so_ rebel.

At that thought, I started to giggle slightly and I couldn’t help it as they grew in volume until Jasper joined in.

We were full on laughing while Alice and Edward sulked and the others looked on in confusion.

“Uh...” For once, it was Carlisle that was speechless, “Guys, uh... What was _that?”_

Alice then started laughing along with us and Edward followed soon after. With the four of us laughing, the others were being to get a little suspicious but still mostly confused. I quietened down and the others stopped laughing too. I took a deep breath and started to explain.

“Well, you guys all saw the video. Jasper and I are in love,” I could barely contain my giggles again, but if I laughed, it would ruin it.

“What?” Esme just looked bewildered.

“Yeah, and flamingos are pink.” Alice giggled.

Edward slapped his forehead with his palm, “Uh, Alice? Flamingos _are_ pink you _idiot!”_

Alice looked shocked, “Shit! They are, aren’t they?”

Jasper, Edward and I all nodded our heads. Everyone else was still in shock.

Alice grabbed her head and shook it back and forth, “Damn, damn, _damn!_ I was supposed to use a different colour! I was thinking of two different things I could say; ‘And flamingos can swim through the moon,’ and ‘Trees are pink,’ but _neither_ came out right; and I’m a vampire for crying out loud.”

“Alice,” I interrupted, “Can I see the photos?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” she mumbled distractedly. She was still berating herself for her verbal slip up.

Jasper and I looked down at the screen on the camera. Jasper and I were passionately making out, Edward was sitting there pouting, Carlisle and Esme were beside themselves, Rose looked like she was going to pass out and Emmett eyeballs had practically fallen out and landed on the floor along with his jaw.

I grinned at mine and Jasper’s handiwork before Carlisle cleared his throat. Obviously, he was looking for a _proper_ explanation. _Party pooper..._

“Care to explain you four?”

“How about we all tell our own part of the evil plot? What do you think guys?” I suggested.

“It’s cool with me,” Jasper said.

“Me too,” Edward nodded and Alice chimed in with a;

“Me three.”

“Me, first,” I stated, “Okay, well, you were all looking at Jasper and I as if you were waiting for something. It seemed to me as if you were looking for a repeat performance, so I was like, ‘ _What the hell give the audience what they want!’_ But I didn’t just plant one on Jasper in a surprise attack, it was all carefully planned.

"I caught Jasper’s eye and sent out waves of mischief and I was surprised that he actually caught onto my plan. While Jasper was concentrating on his part, he’ll tell you what it was; I concentrated on making Alice see a vision of what we wanted to do and she agreed to do it too.

“Oh, and the camera was so that Jasper and I could see what you guys were doing, ‘cause we were pretty preoccupied at the time. And by the way, Alice, your man here is quite the kisser,” I added with a snicker.

“My turn now,” Jasper said, “Now, Bella is pretty good at body language signals. When we finished watching the video, with a few movements, Bella was able to tell me that Edward needed calming down. Good thing I did, too. If Bella hadn’t made me notice, I would have been missing a head!

"Anyways, when Bella was feeling mischievous, I could also feel a bit of annoyance coming from her when she looked at you guys gawking at us, so I could kind of gather what she wanted. Then she flicked her head towards Edward and I knew she wanted me to tell him what was going on or I would have had _another_ chance to lose my head. At first he was reluctant, but then he agreed because it was what Bella wanted to do. When Alice found out what Bella wanted to do, she was quite panicked but I calmed her down and that’s pretty much it from me.”

Edward cleared his throat, “Jasper started sending his thoughts to me, explaining what Bella and him were going to do. I wasn’t that pleased, but Bella wanted to do it and she’d already done it so it proved that his bloodlust was under control.”

“Is that all?” Alice challenged, “The great almighty Long-Winded-Speech-Edward only says a couple of sentences? Jeez, the world must be coming to an end.”

“Alice...” Carlisle warned.

“Sorry. Oh, now _I_ get to talk. _Yes!_ Okay, well, I got this vision of Bella and Jasper kissing again and it _really_ freaked me out, but Jazzy calmed me down so it was alright. Oh, and I manned the camera, as you know. Sooo, that’s pretty much it,” she was practically vibrating by the end of her little speech.

“Bella,” Carlisle asked, “Wasn’t your little speech at the start of the day about ‘abusing gifts?’”

“About that,” I started, “Well, Rosalie and Emmett fooled all of us into the dancing saga and then recorded it. To be truthful, I was pretty pissed after the embarrassment had died down and we just decided to get them back for the stunt. Mainly we just pulled it on them, but we couldn’t exactly tell you and Esme without alerting them. Do you get it?”

“I suppose so...” Carlisle conceded.

“Okay, cool!” Emmett rushed through the words so fast, I could hardly hear them, “You got us back, ha-ha. You can even keep all of the pictures and footage and everything! I just want to get back to the game! _It’s my turn!”_

“Fine, Emmett,” Esme sighed.

“ _Awesome!”_ Emmett took off at vampire speed up the stairs and returned seconds later with a CD.

“ _Oh my GOD!”_  Jasper squealed like a teenage fan girl.

 _Hang on a second... JASPER SQUEALED?!?_ I thought, _I must be going insane..._

“ _MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!”_ Jasper yelled, nope, I was perfectly sane.

“Well, congrats, bro!” Emmett yelled back to him, “This song is for you! It is one of my personal favourites, ‘Blood!’”

He put the disc in at vampire speed and searched for the right track. Once everything was in place, Emmett had a final declaration;

“My dearest mother,” he was sucking up _big time,_ “For your sensitive ears, I have altered the curse words out of my version!”

“Thank you darling,” Esme seemed very proud that Emmett had finally learnt _something._

“Let’s go!” both Jasper and Emmett bellowed at the same time.

 

**They love lots of complete obliteration**   
**Send dead roses when they’ll need you for awhile**   
**You can’t control yourself because you don’t know how**   
**And they love you for it honestly; you’ll be here for awhile**

**So give you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff**   
**Give you all that you can drink and it will never be enough**   
**So give you blood, blood, blood**   
**Grab a glass because there’s going to be a flood**

**A celebrated vamp amongst the big wars**   
**They may love you with a little bit of luck**   
**The doctors, mostly Carlisle, they adore you so**   
**But it’s really quite alarming ‘cause you’re suck an awful duuuuuck (Why, thank you)**

**I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff**   
**I gave you all that you could drink and it has never been enough**   
**I gave you blood, blood, blood**   
**You’re the kind of vampire wreckage that we love**

Everyone was cheering and applauding Emmett’s very _entertaining_ performance, except for Jasper, who was looking kind of star struck.

“You... You found... _It?”_ Jasper mumbled, mostly to himself.

“Yeah, just the other day actually,” Emmett replied casually as if referring to the weather, which to most of us, it was pretty much exactly the same. To Jasper though, it seemed to be the Holy Grail.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Jasper sounded heartbroken.

“I was saving it for today and those other two almost ruined it.”

“How did you get my name out though?” he wasn’t dropping the Spanish Inquisition.

“I rigged it so that I could get one of your names,” Emmett seemed quite proud of that fact.

Before we knew it, Jasper had launched himself at Emmett. I couldn’t tell whether they were fighting or something else because they went to fast for my eyes, but by the reactions of the others, it seemed as if it was friendly.

When they finally stopped moving enough for me to see, I found that Jasper had Emmett in a hug so tight he was lucky that Emmett was so strong. If it were me for instance, I would have been a pile of goo. Even if it were a normal vampire I was pretty sure they would probably be missing a few bits.

Emmett started struggling, “Okay dude, I know that you are really grateful and everything, but if you don’t let go and stop the mushiness, we are probably going to turn into chicks or something.”

Jasper let go of Emmett, “Bitch.”

Emmett replied in kind, “Jerk.”


	6. Vampdoctor

Edward reluctantly rose from his seat, “I guess it’s my turn. Well, I got Carlisle.”

“Hey Jazz,” Emmett called, “I bet you ten thousand that he won’t sing a version of 'Witch Doctor' by The Cartoons!”

“You’re on,” Jasper said, shaking his hand.

Edward smirked at them and grabbed the disc from the old Cartoons’ cover. Spinning the disc around in his hand, he said, “It’s too late to change the bet, Emmett. Well done, Jasper, you are now the fine owner of _another_ ten thousand betting pool, but I think you guys really need to stop gambling.

"Okay every one! This song is mostly about Carlisle, but I ‘Cullenized’ it to fit in those two idiots!”

The song started and he started to groove along as the music played.

 

**Hey vamp doctor, give us the magic words**   
**(Alright, you go: ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang)**

**Alright!**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**

**Dou dou doudou dou dou dou**

**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**

**Dou dou dou dou**   
**Rose told the vamp doctor Jazz was in love with Em**   
**Dou dou dou dou**   
**Bells told the vamp doctor Jazz was in love with Em**   
**Dou dou dou dou**   
**And then the vamp doctor he told him what to do**

**He told him:**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**

**Dou dou dou dou**   
**Jazz told the vamp doctor Em didn’t love him true**   
**Dou dou dou dou**   
**Jazz told the vamp doctor Em didn’t love him nice**   
**Dou dou dou dou**   
**And then the vamp doctor he gave him this advice**

**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**

**Em can keep his love from you just like he was a miser**   
**And you’ll admit it wasn’t very smart (eyeyeyey)**   
**But you went out to find yourself a girl that’s so much wiser**   
**And she told you the way to his heart:**

**Dou dou doudou dou dou dou**

**Ooh eeh ooh ahah (dou dou dou dou dou dou dou)**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah (dou dou dou dou dou dou dou)**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah (dou dou dou dou dou dou dou)**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah (dou dou dou dou dou dou dou)**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**

**Come on and:**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**   
**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**

By the end of the song, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle had their mouths hanging open and the women, including me, were rolling around on the floor laughing our asses off. Edward was smirking away to himself in front of everyone while the guys remained speechless.

“Well...” was all Carlisle said.

“Dude?” Emmett asked, “Why the _hell_ did you do that to us? I'm not into Jazz. I have a very attractive wife sitting over there, you know!”

“Yeah man,” Jasper agreed, “Not long ago, I made out with your girlfriend. _Twice!_ I think –“ Edward raised an eyebrow. “-I think I’m going to shut up.”

Carlisle decided to pipe up, “Well, it was very creative, though not something I’d thought you would sing. That was more Emmett’s area of _expertise.”_

Esme stood up to intercede the next arguments when my stomach rumbled. Oops, it appeared that I had forgotten lunch.

“Okay guys,” Esme settled, “Why don’t you go and wrestle this out. _Not in the house!_ Go outside and cool off while I make Bella some lunch, okay?”

Edward, Jasper and Carlisle walked outside, while Emmett stayed where he was.

“You know what? I’m secure about my masculinity and I don’t need to go and prove it.”

“Very mature,” I praised Emmett, “Will you sit and talk with me while I eat lunch? We haven’t done that for awhile.”

“Cool, sure thing.”

I was heading toward the kitchen, when I tripped on the edge of the stairs. Emmett caught me before I hit the ground, but my pieces of paper with the names on them fell out of my pocket and onto the floor.

Before I could reach down and pick them up, Emmett snatched them. His eyes lit up like Christmas trees when he saw that I had Edward and Rosalie.

“Bella...” he said slyly, “Can you do something for me?”

“What is it?”

“Can I trade my final person for Edward?”

“Who’s your final person?” I asked. It all depended on who it was.

“Carlisle.” _Well, that’s not_ too _bad..._

“Okay,” I agreed.

“But-“ he began, “Wait, wait, wait. You want to?”

“Yeah.” I thought that vampires didn’t need their hearing checked, but then again, Emmett was always different.

“I thought you were going to put up a fight,” he reasoned.

“Alright, you’ve got Edward. Just don’t do anything _too_ embarrassing please.” I begged even though I knew it was futile.

All Emmett did was mutter an “Uh huh,” as he sat down at the kitchen bench.

Esme placed my lunch in front of me and I dug in. When I was half way through it, a thought came to me;

“ _Shit, I’m next.”_


	7. Party Won't Start

“What was that, Bella?” Emmett asked with a smirk.       

“I said, ‘Shit, I’m next. _’_ I don’t know how to ‘Cullenize’ lyrics and I can’t sing.” I was panicking now.

Jasper darted into the room and placed his hand on my shoulder. Immediately, calm washed through me and I stopped my panicking enough to breathe.

“Shh,” Jazz hushed me, “It’ll be fine, darlin’. Don’t tell Edward I said this, but he once filmed you singing so that we could hear. You were amazing.”

“And don’t worry about the ‘Cullenizing’ of the lyrics, Bells,” Emmett added, “Just change the words a little bit so that they apply to whoever you’re singing to and you’ll be alright.”

“Thanks guys. I guess I was worried about nothing, hey?” I was relieved that it wasn’t overly hard to do. I had heard a song on my truck’s ancient stereo the other day that I loved and I knew that it would suit Rosalie. It was good that I learnt all of the lyrics.

The rest of the family piled into the kitchen to see what was wrong. Before they could say anything, Jasper spoke out, “It’s alright. She’s just a bit nervous, that’s all.”

Esme’s face softened, “It’s alright, honey. We know you’ll be great.”

I stood up from the bench and walked toward the lounge room.

“Let’s do this before I talk myself out of it.”

I scoured the cupboard full of CDs for the disc I needed. After looking for about a minute and not finding anything, Edward walked over to help.

“What one are you looking for, love?”

“Ke$ha,” I mumbled, not happy that I needed someone else to find it for me.

Edward reached for a cover right next to my hand and pulled it out. Of course it would be in a spot where if it had teeth it would bite me...

“Thank you,” I replied a bit more brightly than I felt. I leant over to Edward and gave him a thank you kiss. He pulled away quickly with a funny look on his face.

“What?” I asked self consciously.                                                        

“You still taste like Jasper,” he replied sticking out his tongue is disgust.

“Sorry. Wait, what? How do you know what Jasper tastes like?”

Emmett started laughing boisterously and the rest of the Cullens joined in, while Edward and Jasper looked embarrassed. I looked quizzically at them and Alice replied through her laughter.

“Truth or Dare.” _Okay, enough said,_ I thought, unfortunately knowing what they got up to during those games. Once everyone had calmed down enough, I placed the disc in the player.

“Okay everyone,” I called, “I’m not sure if I've done this right, but here goes nothing. This song is ‘Tik Tok’ by Ke$ha and my version is for Rosalie.”

I pressed play and started singing and dancing.

 

**Walk out in the morning feeling really giddy**   
**(Hey, what up girl?)**   
**Grab your glasses, you’re out the door, you’re gonna rock this city**   
**(Let’s go)**   
**Before you leave, slap Em’s ass with a bit of a smack**   
**‘Cause when you leave for the night, you ain’t coming back**

**We’re talking pedicure on our toes, toes**   
**Trying on different clothes, clothes**   
**Guys blowing up our phones, phones**   
**Drop-topping, playing our favourite CDs**   
**Pulling up to the parties**   
**Not even a little bit tipsy (Damn)**

**Don’t stop, make it pop**   
**EmC, blow your speakers up**   
**Tonight, youra fight**   
**'Til we see the sunlight**   
**Tick tock on the clock**   
**But the party don’t stop, no**

**Don’t stop, make it pop**   
**EmC, blow your speakers up**   
**Tonight, youra fight**   
**'Til we see the sunlight**   
**Tick tock on the clock**   
**But the party don’t stop, no**

**Ain’t got a care in the world, we’ve got plenty of cheer**   
**We’ve got heaps of money in hand, but we’re already here**   
**And now, the dudes are lining up ‘cause they hear you’ve got swagger**   
**But you kick ‘em to the curb unless they look like Em Cullen**

**I’m talking about everybody getting drunk, drunk**   
**Boys tryin’ to touch your junk, junk**   
**Gonna smack him, punk or not**

**Now, now, we dance 'til they kick us out, out**   
**Or the police shut us down, down**   
**Police shut us down, down**   
**Po-po shut us**

**Don’t stop, make it pop**   
**EmC, blow your speakers up**   
**Tonight, youra fight**   
**'Til we see the sunlight**   
**Tick tock on the clock**   
**But the party don’t stop, no**

**Don’t stop, make it pop**   
**EmC, blow your speakers up**   
**Tonight, youra fight**   
**'Til we see the sunlight**   
**Tick tock on the clock**   
**But the party don’t stop, no**

**EmC, he builds you up**   
**He breaks you down**   
**That beat, it pounds**   
**Yeah, he’s got you**

**He builds you up**   
**He’s got you now**   
**He’s got that sound**   
**Yeah, he’s got you**

**EmC he builds you up**   
**He breaks you down**   
**That beat, it pounds**   
**Yeah, he’s got you**

**With your arms up**   
**Put your arms up**   
**Put your arms up**

**Now, the party won’t start 'til you walk in**

**Don’t stop, make it pop**   
**EmC, blow your speakers up**   
**Tonight, youra fight**   
**'Til we see the sunlight**   
**Tick tock on the clock**   
**But the party don’t stop, no**

**Don’t stop, make it pop**   
**EmC, blow your speakers up**   
**Tonight, youra fight**   
**'Til we see the sunlight**   
**Tick tock on the clock**   
**But the party don’t stop, no**

The music came to a close as I stood in front of my family and I fidgeted with the corner of my shirt. I didn’t have time to blink before they burst out in applause for me and Rosalie had gathered me up in a hug.

“Thank you so much, Bella,” she gushed in my ear as she pulled even closer to her. “I absolutely love that song. Oh, and your dancing was _fabu-freaking-tastic_!”

I pulled away slightly, “Um, you’re welcome. I guess.”

Emmett jumped up from his seat and started dancing around the lounge room, singing parts of my song. _“And now, the dudes are lining up ‘cause they hear you’ve got swagger, but you kick ‘em to the curb unless they look like Em Cullen!”_

Rosalie just shook her head and turned back to me. “Yeah, thanks for that though, Bella. He totally let that go to his head and I’m pretty sure _none_ of us’ll hear the end of it for about a week. _At the very least._ ”

In reply, I just shook my head slightly and smiled sheepishly, as if to say ‘ _Oops, my bad.’_

Everyone finally gave up watching Emmett shake his ass around and turned back to us.

“Well, that was entertaining,” Edward muttered, “Now who’s next?”

Emmett stopped his _supposedly_ sexy dance moves and looked around. “Ohh! Ohh! Pick me! Pick me! I know! I know!”

“Yes, Emmett?” Carlisle asked quietly and quite exasperatedly.

“ALLLLLIIIIIIIIICCCCCEEEEE!”


	8. Stuck In Time

“Ouch, Emmett! Watch the ears.” Alice yelled at him, “We all have perfect vampire hearing here. Well, except Bella, but she has perfect human hearing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he replied, confused.

“It means THAT YOU DON’T NEED TO YELL! WE CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY FINE!” The pixie sized vampire jumped up on the coffee table.

Emmett looked offended, “You’re a little hypocrite! YOU YELLED, SO I CAN YELL! SUCK IT!”

Alice let out a snarl and lunged at his neck.

“ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!” was what Emmett said, well, yelled in defence.

“Children!” Esme scolded loudly. Alice and Emmett stopped clawing at each other, Alice sitting on his back and holding him in a headlock.

Everyone burst out laughing while Esme just glowered at us all. “Okay, have your little laugh,” she said crossly, “But this is the third time this has happened this week! I will not accept fighting under in my house and you lot laughing just encourages them!”

“Sorry mom,” Jasper said, “But we’re gonna live for eternity and we need some entertainment.”

“GET OUT!” Esme screamed.

Emmett started laughing mockingly, “Oooooh! Mummy yelled at little Jazzy! Jazzy’s in _big_ trouble now!”

Carlisle stepped forward and grabbed his wife before she could rip Emmett’s arms off. “Enough!” he thundered. “All of you are being ginormous pains, with the exception of Bella and Edward.”

Emmett coughed into his hand, _cough_ “Suck,” _cough_ “Ups,” _cough._

“THAT’S IT!” Esme screeched, trying to rip herself out of Carlisle’s arms.

“SIT DOWN EVERYONE, NOW!” Carlisle commanded in a tone I’d never heard him use before. It was the tone of a true coven leader. Being the good little coven members we are, we immediately went and sat down with our other halves on the couches.

Carlisle paced back and forth across the width of the room, hands planted firmly on his hips. “Children, I must start by saying this; you know Esme and I love you like our own.”

Looking around for acknowledgment, we all nodded. “Good.” He ran an ice-cold palm over his face. “You all like to push the envelope occasionally, some more than others.”

Guilty looks passed between certain members of the gathering. _Not naming any names..._

“Now, we know it’s a part of who you are,” Carlisle continued, “but could you please tone it down for your mother and everyone’s sake. We like it here, we all do. Plus, we want Bella to be with her family as long as possible.”

All eyes slid to me and I shifted in my seat before Carlisle ploughed on. “By acting like a bunch of savages, you risk drawing attention to us and by doing so; we will be forced to move again. So, in summary; act like uncivilised beings and we will have to leave again. Understand?”

Everyone nodded in agreement and breathed a small sigh of relief. At least everyone maintained possession of all their limbs this time; history showed that it could have gone worse.

Settling back down in his place on Esme’s right, Carlisle gestured to Alice. “I believe you have the floor now.”

“Right!” Nothing fazed Alice for too long. “Now, I believe the best remedy for this humdrum mood is to go back to the good old times.”

Alice pranced over to the stereo system and selected her CD. Flicking a few buttons, she turned back to face us. “Now behave, and no fighting.”

The song faded in with a triumphant clash of cymbals and everyone leaned forward in their seats.

**Tell me, Emmett**   
**Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout this time?**   
**Is it the fifties?**   
**Or nineteen ninety-nine?**

Emmett grinned with all of his teeth sparkling in the light, tapping out the tune on his leg.

**All you wanted to do**   
**Was stuff around and laugh**

That earned a scowl from the resident teddy bear.

**Don’t shy away**   
**Please don’t mind**   
**We’re in the future but**   
**We’re stuck in time**

**Yeah, we’re stuck in time**

**Don’t make it your future**   
**Don’t make it your past**   
**You just remember**   
**You’re not all that fast**

Jasper and Edward, the fastest of the Cullens, smirked at each other and their outraged brother. Something told me that there was going to be a competition in the very near future.

**Please don’t stir them up**   
**Don’t wanna fight again**

**Don’t shy away**   
**Please don’t mind**   
**We’re in the future but**   
**We’re stuck in time**

**Yeah, we’re stuck in time**   
**Yeah, we’re stuck in time**   
**Oh, we’re stuck in time**

**Yeah, we’re stuck in time**   
**Yeah, we’re stuck in time**   
**Oh, we’re stuck in time**   
**We’re stuck**

By this point, everyone was shimmying in their seats and clapping along to the beat. Such an upbeat song was exactly what we needed. Alice leapt back onto her coffee table and belted out the last few lines.

**Yeah, we’re stuck in time**   
**Yeah, we’re stuck in time**   
**Oh, we’re stuck in time**   
**We’re stuck**

Applause ricocheted around the room and Alice took her bow, spiky hair flopping over her forehead. “Oh, I forgot to say that it was for Emmy Bear.”

Emmett grinned at the pixie. “I kinda gathered.” He jumped up from the lounge to envelop Alice in an all-consuming hug.

Breaking away from her bear of a brother, Alice turned back to the group.

“Who’s next?”


	9. Somebody For Me

Emmett punched the air. “Here we have our last contender for round one all the way from Texas; the one, the only Jasper Whitlock.”

Looking slightly nervous, Jasper got up from his position at my side and stood in front of everyone as the cheers died down. Pretending to tip his imaginary Stetson in Emmett’s direction, he refocussed his attention on us. “So, guys… I don’t really know what I should sing.”

The rambunctious parties of the group – Alice and Emmett – groaned. “Come on, man.” Emmett protested. “You do this every single time.”

Alice nodded her agreement. “Just think about who you’re singing to and sing from the heart, okay?”

“Right.” Jasper seemed to steel himself.

Next to me, I could feel Edward tense. Under my breath, I asked “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he whispered back. “Jasper just blocked me from his thoughts, is all.”

My brow furrowed. That wasn’t anything unusual, Jasper was the best at kicking Edward out of his head – but for a song? I shook off any suspicion.

Jasper turned around and rifled through the vast selection of music the Cullens housed, searching for the right CD. After slotting it into the player and skipping through to the right track, the empath addressed everyone.

“I’m not going to tell you who this is for otherwise I’ll never get it out. Just know that I mean every last word.” Fidgeting slightly – ever so unusual for a vampire – Jasper hit play.

_Wait._

I could have sworn his ochre eyes had darted to my own for a second. No,I shook my head; that was just ridiculous.

**Hey there, the one with the shining hair**   
**A girl like you is so rare**   
**The one we all dream of**   
**We all wish that we could love**   
**And I just cannot fight this feeling**   
**Before you I’ll be kneeling**   
**This pain I feel needs healing**   
**My love for you is clean I want it to be seen**   
**So I’ll be holdin’ my own breath**   
**Right up to the end**   
**Until that moment when**   
**You see I’m the one to spend forever with**

Everyone in the room had tears pooling in their eyes, especially me. The depth of Jasper’s soothing baritone was so earnest and raw; every emotion he felt amplified by his gift.

**‘Cause nobody wants to feel - it’s so unfair**   
**‘Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**   
**Someone to love with my heart in their hands**   
**You’ve gotta be that somebody for me**

**‘Cause nobody wants to go it on their own**   
**And everyone wants to know they’re not alone**   
**You’re the somebody else that feels the same as me**   
**You’ve gotta be that somebody for me**

**All alone, out on the street out in the moonlight**   
**And damn, this just doesn’t feel right**   
**If I’m here with you**   
**My loneliness is through**   
**So I’ll be holdin’ my own breath**   
**Right up to the end**   
**Until that moment when**   
**You see I’m the one to spend forever with**

The music swelled and with that everyone sucked in their breath. Jasper was captivating and I found that I couldn’t look away.

**‘Cause nobody wants to feel - it’s so unfair**   
**‘Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**   
**Someone to love with my heart in their hands**   
**You’ve gotta be that somebody for me**

**‘Cause nobody wants to go it on their own**   
**And everyone wants to know they’re not alone**   
**You’re the somebody else that feels the same as me**   
**You’ve gotta be that somebody for me**

Jasper’s pain dripped from his words and fell onto everyone’s hearts. The longing and loneliness his voice oozed was astounding and my tears began to roll down my cheeks.

**I can’t give up!**   
**My true feelings I can no longer bluff**   
**Feeling alone is pretty rough**   
**I just hope that you can see**   
**That you could be the one, the one I’m waiting on**

A brief wave of confusion that washed over the occupants of the room. Those words weren’t exactly in line with what we all expected. _‘My true feelings I can no longer bluff_ ’ – what? That seemed a bit odd to everyone, but the music flowed on and we were all sucked back into Jasper’s magical performance.

**‘Cause nobody wants to feel - it’s so unfair**   
**‘Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**   
**Someone to love with my heart in their hands**   
**You’ve gotta be that somebody for me**   
**Ohhhhhh**

**Nobody wants to feel - it’s so unfair**   
**‘Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**   
**Are you the somebody else that feels the same as me?**   
**You’ve gotta be that somebody for me**

**Nobody wants to feel - it’s so unfair**   
**‘Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**   
**Are you the somebody else that feels the same as me?**   
**You’ve gotta be that somebody for me**

The music died off and everyone was left stunned. Esme and Rose dabbed at their eyes while Emmett and Carlisle pretended that they weren’t affected by Jasper’s performance. Looking over at Alice, I paused. She wasn’t teary, she wasn’t overjoyed; instead she looked deep in thought.

As if sensing my gaze, she snapped out of it and jumped up. “Jazzy, that was absolutely beautiful.”

Alice swept her husband up into an embrace when we were all hit by a staggering amount of guilt. The petite vampire let her arms fall to her sides and she took a step back. “Jasper? You’re projecting…”

Jasper couldn’t look at anyone and Rosalie gasped. Her hands covered her mouth as she turned an even paler shade of white. “No way.”

Reading Rose’s thoughts Edward’s eyes widened comically and I could see his mouth forming different names. He was pairing up each person with the one they sang to. Getting a strange feeling, I began to do the same.

_Carlisle was first and he sang to Esme. Then it was Esme’s turn and she sang to Edward. Rose sang for Alice, Emmett sang that MCR song for Jasper and then Edward surprised us with that song for Carlisle. Then it was my turn and I sang to Rose and Alice sang to Emmett…_

_Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett –_

It was my turn to gasp.

 _That leaves_ me.

I leaned forward slightly. “Jasper?”

Jasper blanched and refused to look me in the eye as he mumbled under his breath. “ _Fuck.”_


End file.
